


Sweet Oblivion

by Jastra



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dom Hannibal, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Sub Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastra/pseuds/Jastra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal uses Will while he is suffering from an episode with the help of some drugs, making sure his prey is unable to do anything but enjoy. Will won't remember what his therapist does to him, but Hannibal's methods prove to be effective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious Will and Hannibal sex :D I'm too dumb to write any clever dialogue with Hannibal, so pwp has to suffice.

A loud sigh of pleasure was heard in the large bedroom as two forms moved gently and sensuously against each other on the large, elegant bed with white sheets.  
Will's moans and groans of pleasure echoed in the room as he grasped the white sheets with his hand, looking at the older man who was taking him.

  
The profiler's eyes were hazy, unfocused and it looked like he wasn't exactly sure what was going on around him, as if he had lost the passage of time. His mind was locked away, only registering the wonderful feeling of ecstasy Hannibal gave him. He'd not remember any of this due to the addition of drugs combined with his illness, his friend and psychiatrist had made sure of it.

Hannibal smiled gently at Will, a predatory smile on his lips as he grunted softly, enjoying Will's tight body. The young detective was his prey and he felt like he had caught him, at least for now. The serial killer could barely wait for the time Will would remember everything and enjoy this willingly, wanting and craving to feel his cock inside him. Yes, they'd be happy together. Partners, sharing a life. If he wasn't able to persuade and manipulate the dark haired profiler, he'd break him mentally until he was as  obedient as a dog. Either way, Will would be his.

  
"Will, look at me." Hannibal murmured gently, feeling the younger man's cheek gently with his hand, trying to get him to focus for a moment on him, even if he wouldn't remember it.

Their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat and Hannibal grabbed Will's thigh quite roughly, adjusting his position to draw out more sighs and groans of pleasure from his partner, making sure he'd hit the right spot.  
One particularly strong thrust made Will cry out hoarsely and arch his back slightly, his head pressing against the fluffy pillow. Will's leg twitched slightly as Hannibal held it up slightly, thrusting in a good pleasing pace.

The dark haired man was rock hard in Hannibal's hand, leaking pre onto the older man's grasp as he stroked the hot meat, edging Will.

"You'll eventually remember this...fondly, I'm sure of it." Hannibal murmured before smiling slightly, leaning down to kiss Graham who let out a surprised gasp, closing his eyes, whimpering gently as the older blond man squeezed his cock hard.

  
Will's mind was all hazy and all he could think of was the pleasure and the fact that he was so close to his climax. A bit more and he'd reach wonderful, addicting pleasure. His cock burned with need and he thrust into the man's hand, wanting to reach his release.

  
The feeling of the soft warm lips against his lips made him feel warm and safe and Hannibal's scent was intoxicating to him. It was indeed a shame that he would not be able to recall any of this, but subconsciously, he'd remember the pleasure and safety he had felt. It would affect him and make him more prone to seek Hannibal's attention.

 A part of him would remember how good the older man had made him feel and would trust him more.

Hannibal let out louder grunt as the hot walls caressed his cock and squeezed around it as the younger man neared his orgasm.  
Finally, Will let out a loud loving moan, spilling his seed into Hannibal's soft, pre coated hand.

  
"There...just relax and enjoy." Hannibal murmured lovingly stroking his partner, giving Will a good long and exhausting orgasm. Hannibal closed his eyes, gritting his teeth slightly as he spilled his own seed inside Will, marking him as his.  
Hannibal watched with satisfied and possessive look in his eyes as Will's body relaxed beneath him on the bed, all strength leaving him.

  
The blond man could feel a hint of smile forming on his lips as he got off the younger man and rested next to him, caressing his prey's chest gently before starting to kiss the profiler's neck lovingly. Will sighed slightly at the touch, clearly enjoying it.  
After a short moment of affection, Hannibal reached out to grab few sleeping pills from the drawer, forcing Will to swallow them. When he'd wake up, he wouldn't know anything of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will remembers all the things Hannibal did to him while sharing a sensuous moment together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is such a monster.

"Lately, it has been hard for me to focus on my work with all the turmoil in my social life." Will muttered, sitting on the large and comfortable armchair with his therapist sitting across him, legs crossed elegantly as always.  
The atmosphere in the room was calm, laid back and Hannibal's presence made the young profiler relax without him even noticing it.

"Understandable, you've been experiencing a lot of pressure and stress. Have you considered taking few weeks off work?" Hannibal asked, making notes in his papers."Perhaps a small distance could help you look into these matters more objectively."

The curly haired man shook his head and let out a small sad laugh, his eyes slightly blood shot from a lack of sleep.

"Jack would disagree. We are not any closer to catching the Chesapeake killer and he insists that he needs me." Will muttered, weary from all the stress the case had brought him. Resting did no good since he'd just see nightmares and lately it seemed as if Hannibal's home was the only place he could truly relax in.

"Perhaps putting things in priority order could be helpful. Catching the killer will be harder if you are unwell and unable to dissociate yourself from the case.

"Well that's proven to be impossible." Will grunted softly, clearly angry and dissapointed. However, Hannibal's soft and calm tone seemed to help him. The young man felt better hearing his friend's calm and reassuring voice.

"How are you feeling now about our meetings? Have they proven to give you another perspective on the matters?" Hannibal inquired, leaning slightly forward in his chair.

Will lifted his gaze and looked his therapist directly into eyes, feeling unsure and confused. Something in Hannibal just made him relax and feel all calm. He didn't quite understand it. Will had noticed the change happen during past few months that had been extremely stressful. His episodes had gotten worse and he had often woken up from a guest room multiple times where Hannibal had taken him to recover.

He felt like their friendship was turning into something more. The murder scenes only got more gruesome and the few rare moments he got to spend with Hannibal felt wonderful, making him feel content.  
"They have...you've helped me a lot Hannibal and if you don't mind me saying, I feel like we've become friends." the profiler murmured, making Hannibal smile darkly.

"I don't, I know it is highly unorthodoxical and perhaps even disagreeable seeing we are a doctor and patient, but I find a kindred spirit in you, Will." Hannibal agreed. He had searched for a companion so long...he wouldn't let Will go.  
Will smiled weakly before glancing at the clock.

"It seems our time is up. Same time next week?" he asked before getting up from his chair.

"I have no patients coming after you, would you like to stay for a dinner, Will?" The doctor asked. For a moment Will wondered if he should decline but found himself nodding gently before even thinking it further.

"I'd love to, I'll help with the cooking."

They walked into the kitchen, Hannibal close behind Will, smelling his hair gently without the profiler noticing.

The two started preparing the meal. Will cleaned and cut the vegetables as Hannibal brought the meat.

"Would you like to prepare the meat with me, Will?" The blond man asked with a dark look in his eyes. He noticed Will hesitate for a moment.  
"I'd just ruin it, I'm not too experienced with cutting."

"Nonsense, you will do fine. I'll show you how." Hannibal chuckled, beckoning for Will to join him.

"Don't blame me if I ruin the dish." WIll replied softly and took the knife gently, eyeing the meat.

"What meat is this? and what part? I'm not familiar with it."

"An exotic one, don't worry. Take the knife and cut across here and then here." Hannibal showed Will and took hold of his hand, guiding his movements.

The profiler felt his heart leap slightly as the older man touched him. His hand felt familiar and comforting, drawing a quite odd and strong reaction from his body. As Hannibal guided Will's hand and the blade, the young profiler started to calm down and relax, enjoying the moment. His mind started to lock up again a bit. Not quite an episode but he was starting to lose himself. With a satisfied smirk, Hannibal turned his partner's head gently before pressing his lips against Will's.

A brief feeling of surprise and fear washed over Will when his mind registered the sensation on his lips but those feelings were soon changed to ones of satisfaction and thrill. For a short moment, the two felt true, genuine happiness with Will answering Hannibal's kiss shyly.

Will dropped the knife and closed his eyes feeling his therapist kiss him hungrily, as if wanting to devour him. What the young profiler was feeling was pure euphoria. Hannibal's lips tasted wonderful...but there was an odd and familiar flavor to them, one that made Will recall something that had been buried by his therapist and a large amount of drugs.

The touch and kiss also made connections in his brain, making him recall flashes of memories taken from him by drugs and Hannibal's therapy.  
Will froze as he saw himself resting on the armchair with Hannibal between his legs, pleasing him orally, making him groan in pleasure, unable to do anything but enjoy. Another flash was him tied up on the bed with the therapist taking him quite roughly,enjoying his weak protest immensely.

Hannibal kissing his neck, stroking him gently, holding him possessively...While the man had made sure he had enjoyed each session with him, he had worked with motivation to manipulate and use him.  
"Will?" Hannibal asked when their lips parted. He had quickly realized that something had made his pet and partner remember what he had done to him.

It wasn't alone the gentle, affectionate touch, the guiding soft voice or the kiss that made him remember...no... it was the meat. Suddenly, Will knew exactly what the meat was and where it had come from.

  
The dark haired man felt terror take hold of him as he recalled one certain event; Hannibal feeding him Abigail Hobs' remains, piece by piece... limb by limb. The poor girl's body had been frozen, chopped and mutilated by Hannibal.  
The nauseating feeling was overwhelming and Will had a strong urge to throw up right there and then, but managed somehow not to.

"You...you fed me Abigail!" Will said, his voice trembling as he started to back away from Hannibal who was calmly approaching Will like a predator.

The emotions and memories were overwhelming, almost rendering him defenseless, but he knew now that Hannibal was the killer and that he'd be dead if he didn't defend himself somehow. Will made a desperate attempt to grab a nearby knife that lied on a counter, but at that moment Hannibal leapt into action. The experienced killer lunged at Will, tackling him against the wall. His hand found the profiler's neck and before Will knew it, he was painfully grasping.

Will thrashed violently, trying to get out of Hannibal's hold, but in vain, the serial killer was too experienced for him.

"Calm down, Will, I won't hurt you." Hannibal murmured, leaning in slightly, his lips ghosting over the profiler's jaw and cheek. "I had not expect you to remember so soon, but it is something we can fix with few sessions. We are so much alike, Will."

"You used me and fed me Abigail...we are nothing alike, Hannibal." Will hissed, but gasped when he felt Hannibal's lips touch his neck gently before licking and tasting him.  
Will felt disgusted how Hannibal's touch made his body shiver in anticipation, a reaction instilled in him during their sessions together. His body naturally started to relax in the familiar and comforting hold, even if it was violent. Hannibal had manipulated his mind effectively.

The dark haired younger man let out weak whimpers as his doctor suddenly hit his head against the hard wall with some force, making him disoriented. The stress, shock and over flood of memories was triggering another episode in Will, a mild one but still it would render him utterly defenseless.

  
Hannibal took a firm hold of his victim and partner, starting to drag him towards the stairs and into his basement.


End file.
